


Liz or Audrey?

by DoctorBilly



Series: Rouge et Noir [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Billyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly asks Sherlock's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liz or Audrey?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration [ here](http://doctor-billy.tumblr.com/post/126929228823/molly-hooper-liz-or-audrey)

 "What do you think?"

"That is a very open question, Molly. Where should I begin?"

Molly laughs.

"What do you think about the _photographs_ , Sherlock?" She airdrops two pictures to Sherlock's phone. "Specifically, these two photographs."

Sherlock gives the images a cursory glance.

"Standard studio shots." He flicks from one picture to the other, shrugs dismissively. "The sort that a model or unknown actress might have in her portfoli…oh!"

He swipes his phone, opens the browser, flicks through pages of images.

"I recognise that one." He frowns, stops scrolling. "Why are you showing me a picture of Audrey Hepburn, Molly?"

The picture he has alighted on is a still from " _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ "; Holly Golightly, hair piled up, little black dress.

"Look again, Sherlock."

Sherlock impatiently flicks back to the original picture. He frowns.

"It is the same. But…" he looks more closely. "This is not Audrey Hepburn. Someone else's face has been superimposed."

Molly sighs.

"Yes, Sherlock. The other one is Elizabeth Taylor. Her face has been replaced, too."

Sherlock looks up.

"Is it a case?"

Molly scowls, stands, collects up her iPad and coffee cup.

"Honestly. I don't know why I bother. Never mind."

"Wait, Molly. It's the same person in each of the photos."

Molly waits.

"I know this face…" Sherlock grins, triumphant. "It's _your_ face, Molly Hooper."

Molly sits down again.

"I can't believe you didn't spot that straight away."

"Context. The clothing is not your usual choice." He stares at the Liz Taylor/Molly Hooper hybrid. "Those breasts are not yours."

Molly flushes. Liz is wearing a very low cut red gown.

"No, of course they're not. But, what do you think?"

"Again, I have to ask, Molly. What do I think about _what_?"

Molly sighs.

"Am I a Liz or an Audrey?"

"I don't understand the question. You are a Molly."

Molly rolls her eyes.

"If I were dressing up for a party, should I choose an outfit like this. Sexy, red…" she points to Liz " …or a little Holly Golightly black dress?"

Sherlock frowns, uneasy.

"Is there a right answer?"

Molly shrugs.

"Probably not. What are _you_ going to wear?"

"Ah. You're worrying about next week. I'll wear a black suit, I suppose. I have a claret shirt."

"And you'll look great. It's so easy for you. Red's really not an easy colour for me. But black is so boring, so safe."

"Why is red difficult?"

"The wrong shade can make me look washed out. Sally's wearing red. I bumped into her in Debenhams, buying an outfit for Lucille. She was in full-on tantrum flow…"

Sherlock's lips quirk as he locks away a mental image of Sally Donovan in hair-pulling, foot-stamping rage.

"You mean Lucille, don't you? That child has developed the tantrum into an art form."

"She's four, Sherlock. Kids have tantrums when they're four."

"Yes. I have been told I had quite a repertoire myself. What was it about?"

"She wanted black lace on her dress. Sally wasn't keen."

"Ah. And Sally told you she intends to wear red…"

"Red silk. She described it. It'll look gorgeous. I can't compete with her at all."

"Why do you need to?"

"We're both single at the moment, Sherlock. There won't be many unattached men there. We'll be fighting for dance partners. And she's a better dancer than me, too."

Sherlock smiles.

" _I_ will dance with you, Molly Hooper, but my best advice is to stay close to Lucien Yegorov. He can make anyone look like good dancer."

Sally giggles.

"I won't be trying to attract either you or Luce. But thanks for the advice, and the offer."

Sherlock smiles again, gently.

"You and Sally are very different. There really is no need for you to compete."

"So you say." Molly sighs. "I'm going to have to make the decision on my own, aren't I?"

"I am afraid so. Of course, if you wanted to flout convention and wear a dinner jacket, I could be very helpful."

Molly pictures herself in " _le Smoking_ ".

"That brings up a whole new question, Sherlock."

"Hmm? What question? A black dinner jacket…"

"Shirt or no shirt?"


End file.
